1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of scissors, particularly to one including a left member, a right member and a main member pivotally combined together. The left, the right and the main member are respectively formed with different-shaped blades able to cut paper into different-patterned borderlines, convenient in use and able to lower expenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of conventional scissors includes a left member and a right member pivotally combined together. The blades of the conventional scissors are mostly shaped straight, only able to cut paper into straight borderlines. To cut paper into different-patterned borderlines, it is necessary to purchase several pairs of scissors of different-shaped blades to be chosen for use, complicated in use and increasing expenses.